


Familiarity

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, it's just wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Asselin needs Kamiya. Kamiya needs Asselin. Thus, it only made sense why they live together.





	Familiarity

Kamiya arose from bed, shaking off the grogginess as he reached for his clothes. Once he was dressed more appropriately, he pulled away the curtains in dramatic fashion, as if he was just cutting the ribbon to the café once again. His body glowed with the beautiful sunlight, plastering a wide grin from ear to ear.

It was a new day. With each rising sun, his heart swelled with enthusiasm as he contemplated today’s prospects. Even if it was a day off from idol and café work, his true job never really finished. He wondered, what sort of happiness will he be able to bring today?

Noticing the empty space by his bed, he assumed Asselin was dressed and waiting for him. Most likely, he was in the kitchen. As he walked over to the area, his suspicions were confirmed as he caught a delightful whiff through his nostrils.

Asselin was cooking over a hot stove. Despite claiming to be a dark overlord’s manservant, he looked incredibly homely, wearing a cute apron, and his wavy hair tied into a neat ponytail. Satan was placed safely beside him, away from the hazards but close enough to bring Asselin security. Normally, Asselin would project his voice as he worked his “magic” in the kitchen, but he was always quiet in the mornings, not wishing to disturb Kamiya from his sleep.

“Good morning, Asselin,” Kamiya said, smiling warmly at his presence.

Asselin was so absorbed in his cooking that he almost failed to notice Kamiya. When Kamiya approached him from the back, he nearly flinched.

“G-Good morning, Kamiya,” Asselin murmured, cheeks coloring faintly pink. Even if they had been living together for some time now, Asselin still fumbled over his words every so often when he looked at Kamiya. Was something always off about his own appearance, Kamiya wondered.

“That smells wonderful,” he hummed. With a quick glance, he saw bits of roasted asparagus and avocado, and an egg looked ready to be poached.

“T-Thank you.”

“May I please have a taste?”

“Not yet,” he said, crumbling his lower lips.

Kamiya easily took his decline. Asselin may seemed like he was off on his own world at times, but he was always 100% serious when it came to culinary stuff. He wanted to make sure every dish was perfect, just for Kamiya.

Instead, Kamiya decided to wait patiently. He wrapped his arms around Asselin and gave a comforting hug, on-looking his careful preparation. It nearly distracted Asselin from his work, as his blush intensified, but rather than reciprocate, he maintained back his concentration and worked harder.

Once everything looked mostly ready, Asselin poured some of the roasted contents into his ladle. He blew into it before offering it to Kamiya.

Kamiya took a sip. As soon as it touched his taste buds, he beamed. “Delicious,” he said.

Asselin looked relieved by his expression. It gave him enough confidence to raise his hand over his eyepatch, letting out a prideful cackle. “Of course! His Eminence always ensures that each of his servants receive a proper tribute! His blood shall bless them with his dark power, in order extend his arts across this mortal land!”

Kamiya laughed softly in turn.

Once breakfast was served, with great success, the two made their preparations for their outdoor trip today. Kamiya wanted to use the free time for some gift-shopping, wanting to give Soichiro a surprise birthday present a few weeks in advance. Initially, he was willing to go alone, but Asselin insisted on tagging along, fearing that he would somehow end up lost again. (To which even Kamiya couldn’t deny the possibility with full confidence, as his mind reeled the many, many, _many_ instances of the contrary.)

As they stepped through the open door, hands holding with Kamiya leading, they each awaited to greet the dawn with hopeful eyes. Instead, they were surprised by a sudden torrential downpour, soaking them completely.

“Curses!” Asselin exclaimed, raising his fist angrily at the cloudy sky. “It appears Bechard hath foiled our plans, using a tempest to barricade us from his domain!”

Kamiya looked up to whatever Asselin was focusing on. He idly fiddled with a lock of his damp hair. “It looks like it… I thought the forecast was clear today.”

“Ah!” Asselin glanced at Satan, nearly drooping from his frail shoulder from the forceful rain. “He’s come to smite our Lord while his guard is down! We must retreat for now!”

Kamiya pushed Satan back at his safe spot. “I think that would be best,” he sighed. “If I had known better, I would have gone shopping last week instead….”

“Oh,” Asselin said, his booming voice quieting to a mere murmur. “That’s right… You wanted to go shopping today….” He looked down. “If Kamiya wishes to go… I will go, too.”

Kamiya smiled. He calmly placed a hand on Asselin’s free shoulder. “There’s still plenty of time to go shopping later on. I think Shinonome would be quite upset if we get sick in the interim. Besides,” he petted Satan’s head, “even His Lord needs his rest.”

“Kamiya….”

It was hard to see under the rain cloud, but for a moment, Kamiya vaguely detected a faint blush.

With their excursion cancelled—at least until the storm went away—they had no choice but to retreat back to their house. Kamiya rubbed a towel over his hair (thankful that it returned to its normal shape fast), while Asselin ensured that Satan was still in one piece first, before drying himself. Afterwards, they switched their clothes into more comfortable attire, wearing robes over to keep warm.

“What should we do now?” Kamiya said.

Asselin rubbed his chin as he pondered. His eye flashed open. “I must conjure a spell, to ward Bechard’s charms off, protecting us so we may venture forth once more!”

“That sounds like a lot of work.”

Asselin cackled. “It is merely child’s play! My dark arts have reached unlimited potential after all those years training!” He laughed again, though it was quickly cut off. He lowered his hand. “Although… It seems the ingredients for such a powerful spell are spread across several domains. It would take us years to collect them….”

“The rain would be over by then.” Kamiya pointed to the living room. “Why don’t we watch a movie instead?”

“Y-Yes….”

Kamiya brewed some fresh black tea, to keep their immune system up, before joining Asselin into the living room. Asselin was already sorting through the television to find a movie. Kamiya placed Asselin’s teacup on the table and sat right beside him on the sofa. He blew into his own fine china cup and took a sip, closing his eyes as he marveled over the tea’s sweet aroma and taste.

“Aha!” Asselin eagerly pressed into the remote. “I feel a wave of epiphany with this chimera’s illusion! It shall enlighten our wisdom of His Lord’s clenches on the earth! We shall study their foul play, to prepare ourselves against Bechard’s wrath!”

Kamiya couldn't catch a bit of that, but he assumed Asselin was saying that he found a movie. He didn't care what it was: whatever made Asselin happiest would always be his preferred choice.

The movie played on their wide screen, brightening up the somber, rainy-day colors of their living room. The introduction started slow, introducing the characters and establishing their everyday lives. No conflict was established yet, setting the tone to be a Slice-of-Life flavor upon a casual glance. It was not a genre Kamiya expected Asselin to be invested in.

As the movie went on, however, Kamiya felt a sinking dread at the pit of his stomach as the mood shifted into something more sinister. Slowly, the protagonists get caught in bizarre circumstances, with something unspeakable looming in the background every so often, keeping Kamiya on his toes. His calm grasp on the handle of his teacup began to quiver. A part of him even hoped Asselin would grow bored of the movie, and switch it to something else.

Asselin didn’t appear to share his sentiments, much to his chagrin. While Kamiya’s skin turned paler and paler with each passing scene, Asselin’s interest only counterbalanced with delight. His eye was almost twinkling even.

A wave of horror washed over Kamiya’s expression as one protagonist was by herself. He felt like he was in her shoes, mirroring her terrified face as the creature subtly made its way toward her with increasing speed. His heart was racing as the thumping sounds echoed harder from the speakers of the television. Finally, an enigmatic figure of sheet white flesh emerged from the walls and approached her.

When she shrieked at its transparent sight, so did he.

Kamiya dropped his teacup on the floor, spilling its contents on the carpet. His calm, composed butler persona eroded completely, leaving behind a frightened animal, jumping into Asselin’s arms for safety. He clutched Asselin so tightly, so closely, all while screeching into his ear. He was too caught in shock and horror to acknowledge Asselin’s own flushed expression from their sudden embrace.

It was only after the scene transitioned when he finally remembered his place. Mirroring Asselin’s face, he slowly unraveled himself from Asselin, keeping his fists balled over his knees. He stumbled out an apology for his impolite screaming.

Asselin also recovered himself from his flustering. He fixed his frazzled appearance, ruined slightly by Kamiya’s forceful push. “Perhaps we should watch something else,” he said finally, grabbing the remote.

“I-I’m fine!” Kamiya exclaimed, perhaps a little more loudly than intended. His teeth were nearly chattering. “P-Please don’t trouble yourself over me! W-We can keep watching!”

“No,” Asselin shook his head, “I feel my strength succumbing with the spell. Treachery would only befall if we continue at this pace. We are not prepared to enter their dark cavern yet. Another time will come, should the morning star rise once more!”

Kamiya looked at Asselin, gasping. Asselin was vaguely implying that he was getting tired, but he hardly looked the sort. In fact, with Kamiya’s sudden outburst and his own rosy cheeks, Asselin looked more alert than ever before.

But if this excuse was for Kamiya’s sake… Then perhaps it would be best to accept it, in order to respect his wishes.

“Thank you, Asselin,” Kamiya said. All the fright escaped from his body, leaving him a warm, smiling man.

Asselin turned his head slightly in embarrassment. “E-Even a magus cannot perform without his familiar. We must stay strong… together. Our bond is what gives us strength.”

“I agree.”

“And you,” Asselin looked back at him, with more intent than ever before, clasping his hand over Kamiya’s, “are my most precious partner. You are the only one who can amplify me to my fullest potential.”

“Then, as your familiar, I shall say….” Kamiya took the hand and kissed Asselin’s knuckle. “Your wish will always be my command.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my last fic making Kamiya too competent, this time I hoped to rectify that. I support him and his dumb moments.


End file.
